


Sang Rahiyo

by Jeetushman_feelz, Suggu



Category: Shubh Mangal Zyada Saavdhan (2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Aman studies a lot, Exam Stress, Fluff, Kartik is stress free, Light Angst, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:35:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29457573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeetushman_feelz/pseuds/Jeetushman_feelz, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suggu/pseuds/Suggu
Summary: Exam stress, we all are familiar with this right? Kartik and Aman too face this same exam pressure. We all have a different coping mechanism with our stress, problems and worries and so does Kartik.Read on to check out how Aman motivates Kartik to study and what happens on the final days of the exam.This fic has two to three scenes depicting certain trauma of past, and also shows PTSD or post traumatic stress disorder. It might be trigger causing to some people. Please avoid if it is so!Otherwise, enjoy the fluff!😃
Relationships: Kartik Singh/Aman Tripathi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 14





	Sang Rahiyo

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This is Suggu and Harshita, presenting to you their first collab work! We hope you like it! We have much to say in the end notes! Do check it out!

"Hahahaaaahhaaa!"

Kartik's laughter interrupted Aman who was deeply concentrating on a mechanics sum.

Aman looked at him, grossly irritated.

"Kya hua? Hass kyun raha hai itna?"

Kartik looked at Aman and lifted his eyebrows to ask the matter. 

“Sunayi nahin de raha kya main kya bol raha hoon? HASS KYUN RAHA HAI ITNA?"

Kartik took out one earphone and plugged it into Aman's ear.

“Ye dekh! Tu bhi hass le thoda! Kya joke marta hain yeh banda!"

"Haan poora din bandon ko hi dekhta reh tu! Uff!!!! Padh bhi liya kar kabhi! Exams aa rahe hain yaar!"

Aman rolled his eyes as he said.

Kartik ignored him as he put back the earphones into his eager ears and continued watching the video.

Aman stared at him but all in vain.

“Yahan pe agar a+b whole square ka formula lagaun tab toh fulcrum niklega, aur nikalna hain load! Toh phir….."

Aman went back to his studies trying to solve the really hard sum.

"Ohhhooo…… main kya karun phir job chhod doon? Hahhhaahha!"

Kartik laughed all of a sudden, breaking Aman's focus.

“KARTIK!"

Kartik couldn't hear this time as he was too busy laughing.

“KARTIKKKKK!!!!!”

"Haan bol na! Uff kitna hasun aur?!!!! Hahhha!!!"

"Exams hain! Na khud padh raha hai na mujhe padhne de raha hai! Main kahan jaaun?"

Aman said facepalming himself.

Aman and Kartik are college students, roommates and lovebirds.They are first year science students and preparing for their second semester exams. They met during the first sem exams when Aman and Kartik had seats just one beside the other. None knew that would be the start of a silly yet simple love story, but it started with Kartik forgetting an answer and Aman helping him out with it. They shifted their rooms in the second semester, first as only friends which later changed into revelation of preferences and then expressing their feelings towards each other and finally turning into the best couple in the entire campus! 

Kartik and Aman vibed instantly just as unlike poles attract each other in magnetism. Kartik was tall, and Aman short. Kartik was flamboyant and always smiling whereas Aman was reserved and smiled only when around Kartik. They were always around each other. For example, if someone had some work with Aman, they used to find out Kartik and Aman would be found automatically.

Coming back to the present day.

“Kya hua Aman? Itna kya pareshan ho raha hai?”

“Exams aa rhe hain mujhse koi sum nhi ho pa rha aur uper se tu yahan bandon ko dekhe ja rha hai hase ja raha hai! Tu hi bata kaise pareshan na houn?”

"Chill Aman! Why fear when Kartik is here?"

Kartik moved forward to touch Aman's cheeks but Aman hit him hard and moved his hand away.

"Aman baby!”

Kartik pouted and lowered his head.

"Main tera baby waby kuch nahin hoon! Yahan teen ghante mein do sum nahin ho paa rahe aur tu hai ki hase ja raha hain, baby baby kar raha hain. Chup ho ja na!"

“Ok baby!”

Kartik pouted and continued watching the video .

"Haan toh main kahan tha? Haan…. a+b ka whole square se….. areey! Mil gaya! a+b ki disha main soch raha tha, a-b sochta toh ab tak kaam bann jaata…..ya nahin….dekhte hain ekbar!"

Aman held his pen over the paper to try the sum, doubt and confusion clear in his eyes.

For sometime, Kartik watched videos in silence and Aman completed the sum and was about to start off with another, when Kartik interrupted him.

“Aman! Dekh ye hamari kitni cute pic hai maine abhi post karni hai. Ye dekh …… but caption bta na kya likhu…. Achhi photo hain na! Coffee shop mein... Toh caption kaisa hoga? mmmmm…. Love is brewing over a cup of coffee…!! Yesss best!  
#MereLiyeTumCoffeeHo #CoupleGoals #MyBabyStrongest #MeriZindagi #throwback…...POSTED! yesss!"

"Haan khud hi poochh ke khud hi jawab deta hain!"

Aman mumbled and rolled his eyes as he solved one sum and went over to the next one.

Next one hour, Aman silently solved one more sum and went on to the next one. He is relieved now that Kartik is silently watching movies and videos but also kinda worried cause he hasn't studied anything. He doesn't think about it much, cause machines and technology are clouded on his mind.

"Oh shit! Aaaahhhhhhh!"

Aman was trying a hard problem with full concentration and was just about to solve it when Kartik screamed loudly; so loud that Aman shivered for a second and the pen fell off his hand. Kartik was watching Stree, a horror movie and he got so scared that he started shouting and jumped on the bed. 

“KARTIK!!!”

Aman became really angry this time!

“Kartik! You know what!...”

Aman snatched away his laptop and pressed a series of Alt+F4 until the laptop shut down.

“YOU ARE NOT WATCHING ANYTHING! JUST OPEN YOUR BOOKS AND START STUDYING! Kab se dekh rha hoon kabhi youtube kabhi Instagram..kabhi movies. Teen din mai exams hain aur tunne kitaabon ko haath tak ni lagaya abhi tak.”

Kartik kept mum and lowered his head. He facepalmed himself as he sat cross legged on the bed.

“Abhi koi puppy face ya pout nahi chalne wala! Teen ghante se dekh raha hoon, kuch padhne ka naam nahin hain, mujhe bhi padhne nahin de raha! Teen ghanton mein 12 questions solve nahin ho rahe, exam mein 100 kaise answer karunga? Uske upar tu kabhi has raha hain, kabhi insta pe story daal raha hain, kabhi chilla raha hain! Tujhe darr nahin lagta? Fail ho gaya toh? Kartik! Tu sun bhi raha hai ya nahi! Main bake jaa raha hoon aur tu…."

Aman paused after his long lecture as Kartik didn't respond.

“Kartik…??”

“*sob*”

Aman shifted near Kartik and tried to lift his head up to see if...

“Tu ro rha hai kya?”

*sob* 

Kartik looked at Aman with his teary eyes and then again lowered his head.

“I- I am so sorry…..Tu theek hai na? Kya hua?"

Aman picked up a water bottle and gave it to Kartik.

“Ye le paani pi…."

Kartik drank the water but he could not look at Aman. Aman too felt guilty. He should not have shouted at Kartik like that. 

Kartik stabilized himself after some time and tried to speak.

“Aman...I am sorry...I-”

Aman stopped him in between and hugged him instead.

“Nahi! I am sorry! Mujhe itna chillana nahi chahiye tha…”

Kartik started to cry even more now in the warmth of Aman’s hug. Aman tightened his arms around him and started to rub his back, drawing small circles.

“Kya hua Kartik...Tabiyat theek hai na teri?”

Aman said as he placed his hand on Kartik’s forehead to check for fever.

“Fever to nahi hai...Kya hua? Bata na?!”

“Aman..”

“Haan babu! Bol! Main hoon na tere saath! Tujhe kisi baat ka darr nahin! Main yahin hoon! Tere saath!"

Aman gently slipped his fingers into Kartik's balled fists. It was hard as Kartik dabbled his nails into his palms so hard that marks of his nails were created. He had tightened his fist with such strength. But Aman's touch loosened it and Kartik allowed him to hold his hand. 

Aman felt Kartik's palms had turned sweaty. Infact Kartik himself was sweating badly in the cold weather! 

"Aman…..I know you are stressed about exams…...mai bhi hoon. But... sabka coping mechanism alag hota hai…...jaise tera coping mechanism ye hai ki tu padhne lag jaata hai …...waise hi…. ye mera coping mechanism hai…... Aman I am not able to focus when I am stressed… I need to distract myself from reality …….just so that I can feel normal…..My, my carefree nature…. is my coping mechanism Aman!"

Kartik spoke in his choked voice as Aman listened. He didn't know when his eyes turned moist while listening to Kartik. His darling was going through so much!

"Maine dekha tu kab se kitna struggle kar raha hai.. Kaise tere se questions solve nahi ho rahe hain....aur..aur usse dekh ke to I was feeling even more anxious….. but I couldn't tell you na! …...Main tujhe batana nahi chahta tha par…. I am running paranoid with all this study. Because I know Aman that you would not be able to study if you saw me crying. I know I have prepared the whole year along with you but I need to revise to score really good… Par kya karu? Exam pressure always makes me mess up things from a very small age. Dekh...ho gaya na mess up! Keh diya na tujhe! Uffff! I am such a disaster! Na khud padh raha hoon na tujhe padhne de raha hoon! Kyun? Kyun? Kyun main zinda kyun hoon?"

“Kartik!...Shhh! Kaisi baatein kar raha hain?”

Aman stopped Kartik and placed his finger on his lips.

“Tu chal mere saath! Teen ghante tak padhke mera dimaag bhi kaam nahin kar raha, aur bubble maker ka gussa tujh par nikal gaya! Chal chai peeke aate hain!”

Kartik did not want to even move from his place, let alone going out but he cannot say no to his baby. So he agreed to go much against his will. He knew any trigger of a large number of people can cause a breakdown in public and then Aman himself will feel embarrassed.

Aman seemed to read Kartik's mind.

"Main hoon tere saath, yeh tu janta hain na? Tujhe kuch nahin hoga! Aur agar rona ho, toh you have my shoulder! Muh chhupake ro lena! Logon ki parwah mat karna! Yaad hain na tera mantra? 'Kuch toh log kahenge, logon ka kaam hain kehna!' Tu toh mera goofball hain na? Mera sweet sa hasmukh boyfriend hain! Tujhe kyun aur kab se logon ki parwah hone lagi?"

"Anxiety can turn you into a whole different person Aman! Mujhe da...darr lagta hain! Agar aisa hua, ki itne logon ke saamne mera haath kaanp gaya aur chaye meri shirt pe gir gayi? Log hasenge na? Agar raaste mein achanak main kaanpne lag gaya? Chalne mein galati kar dee, kuch galat bol diya kisiko???? Tab...ta...tab kya hoga? Tujhe meri wajah se sharminda hona padega! Na...nahin...nahin!"

"Chup yaar! Kitna bolta hain tu?"

Aman hugged Kartik and felt that the tall man had started to shiver already! His scruff and hands turned cold. Aman got frightened for a while.

"Shh...Shhh! Kuch nahin hoga babu! Tu is bandh kamre mein baithe baithe kitna sochta hain! Isi liye bahar ki taazi hawa mein thoda ghum lega toh achha lagega! Trust me! And if you have a breakdown, hum log….hum log chhup jayenge kisi pedh ke pichhe. Theek hain? Tab tum ro lena? Main rahunga tere saath!"

Kartik's eyes moistened. Aman had thought so much for him!

“Aman!!!!..Acha theek hai phir, chalte hain. Tum saath ho phir kya baaki ho...mere liye tum kaafi ho!”

Shyly saying this, Kartik hugged Aman once again and set out on a merry evening walk. 

It doesn't sound merry at the moment right? But who knows, it might turn merry later!

They walked in their hostel park for sometime. 

"Pata hain Aman…"

Kartik spoke all of a sudden as they walked a little.

"Jab main chhota tha na, bohot hi chhota, tab exams ke liye taiyari bohot mann lagake karta tha. Teacher kehte the ki mujh mein itni pratibha (talent) hain ki I can make it big in life! Mehnati tha main bohot. Par, papa jab raat ko jua khelke... daaru peeke ghar laut te the na, pata nahin kyun, unka sara gussa mujhpar nikalta tha! Aisa bhi kabhi hua tha ki sarr pe bhari cheez se maara tha unhone aur agle din subah ko main….khoon behta sar leke exam dene gaya tha, sirf ek kapde ki patti bandh ke! Teacher ne puchha toh maine kaha siriyon se gir gaya tha! Isi liye khoon behne laga! Papa ka naam leta toh papa ko pata chalte hi aur marte."

Aman slightly shivered at the very thought of the tremendous trauma that Kartik went through in his childhood. Something, he didn't deserve at the least.

"Aise mein kabhi kabhi yeh bhi hota tha ki….theek se padh ke exam nahin de saka. Bohot hi kharab number aaye. Aur us number ke wajah se papa aur marte the! Tune dekha tha na? Mere peeth pe belt ke nishan abhi bhi hain! Woh un dinon ki hi baat hain!"

Indeed, who would be able to forget such painful memories? Aman's heart broke to know this history of Kartik. He was completely unaware of this. His Kartik was way more stronger than he knew! 

"Tab se mujhe exams ke pehle aisa ajeeb sa darr lagta hain. Main padh nahin pata, kyunki itna syllabus aur khatam na kar paane ka darr aur upar se result kharab huye toh maar ka darr!"

"Par tujhe ab kaun marega? Tere papa toh nahin hain na yahan pe!"

"Koi nahin marega! Par pata nahin kyun, phir bhi exam ke time pe woh purani darr waapas aa jaati hain!"

"Lekin yeh toh theek baat nahin hain Kartik! Humein kuch karna chahiye is baare mein!"

"Kya karun main Aman? Exam aata hain na, toh wahi sarr ka dard yaad aa jati hain! Woh raat yaad aa jaati hain jab dard ke maare poori raat ro raha tha! Poori raat kitaab ke panne palat raha tha aur sarr mein bandha kapda badal raha tha! Mujhe darr lagta hain har raat ki..kkkkkii….."

Kartik started to shiver in between their conversations.

Aman realised this and was quick to act. He pulled Kartik behind the tallest banyan tree around them. He hugged him and allowed Kartik to shed tears on his shoulder. Kartik was crying badly, hugging Aman so tight that Aman could feel the pain Kartik bore in his heart for so many years. He felt Kartik clenching his t-shirt hard and crying more as time passed. 

Aman gently cooed calming words into his ears. Kartik continued to cry for a long time and Aman, who felt really sad for Kartik, didn't stop him from crying. This was the first time Kartik shared a traumatic incident from his past with someone. His pain had got an outlet and Aman felt it would be insensitive enough if he stopped him now. Kartik cried like a baby, who is releasing the trauma of his childhood abuse through every tear that he shed.

Kartik stabled himself after a while and Aman felt a bit relaxed at that. Kartik had finally stopped shivering and was a bit okay, though his eyes were swollen and red.

"Woh…."

Kartik started to talk, but Aman knew he was feeling embarrassed. He therefore stopped him in between.

“Abhi kaisa feel kar raha hai?”

“Much…. better.”

Kartik said, smiling. He had smiled for the first time after that.

“To….Chai or Coffee?”

Aman asked, lifting his eyebrows.

“Ummm….Chai!”

“So...let’s go then? Or you wanna sit here for some more time…?”

Aman did not want to hurry this time. So he asked once again keeping in mind Kartik's comfort. 

“Nahi..I am okay now. Don’t worry.”

Kartik assured that he was fine.

They walked out of the campus and went to their favourite tea stall. It was their favourite because of a very simple reason. It did not have a very big crowd, was comparatively emptier than the others and so the duo could spend some 'quality time' together.

“Chacha! Do kadak masale wali chai dena!”

Aman ordered as they both sat face to face, in front of each other.

“Haan Aman babu..abhi deta hoon.”

“Kartik chai ke saath kya lega? Bhujia ya biscuit?”

“Aalu bhujia!”

“Abhi laata hoon! Kartik babu ke liye Aalu bhujia aur Aman babu ke liye Parle-G biscuit. “

They did not talk much while they drank tea….Kartik was silent, so Aman did not disturb him.

Kartik completed his cup of desi masala chai, and kept the cup beside him on the bench. He then looked at Aman who was looking at the sky and at the green fields occasionally behind the tapri. Indeed, what a beauty nature had!

Kartik also looked at the beautiful nature around them. Everything seemed so good and so pleasant that he felt like singing. Just that, unlike Aman, Kartik looked at him and the fields behind the stall. Cause Aman was his sky. Aman's heart was as vast as the sky above and he was as beautiful and calm as it. How could he look at the sky above when Aman was sitting in front of him? He therefore started to sing a beautiful and perfect song for the moment. 

"Bavare kuch khayalon mein,  
Bachkane se sawalon mein.  
Sang rahiyo sang rahiyo"

Aman was a bit startled at this as it was unexpected and looked at him with his heart eyes. There was a smile on his face which was enough for Kartik to continue..

"Samjhe na duniya,  
Tu toh mujhko samajhiyo  
Dil na samajh hain,  
Dil ko kuch bhi na kahiyo!”

Aman slowly stood up and changed his place to beside Kartik now. He hugged Kartik's left hand and put his head on his shoulder as Kartik smiled and continued singing.

"Nainon mein paigaam jis tarah,  
Masjid mein azaan jis tarah,  
Nainon mein paigaam jis tarah,  
Masjid mein azaan jis tarah.  
Subah hone tak jal rahe  
Palkon mein Armaan jis tarah."

Kartik looked at Aman now once, who had closed his eyes and was relishing every word, every tune of the song that the melodious voice sang for him.

"Sang rahiyo, sang rahiyo.  
Samjhe na duniya..  
tu toh mujhko samajhiyo.  
Dil na samajh hain,  
dil ko kuch bhi na kahiyo!"

They stood up, paid the bills and started walking along the soil tracks behind the tapri from where they could look at the green fields which had rice sown in them. The crops swayed in the gentle breeze that blew.

"Manane ke hisaabo mein.  
Galati waale jawaabon mein,  
Sang rahiyo, sang rahiyo.  
Samjhe na duniya,  
tu toh mujhko samajhiyo.  
Dil na samajh hai,  
dil ko kuch bhi na kahiyo.."

Kartik held Aman's hand as he swayed it together with his. Aman giggled at that and Kartik felt as if he got the world beside him. He didn't know that he could ever bring out some terrific past of his in front of anyone on Earth. And even after narrating his trauma, Aman accepted him in the very first way. Kartik was scared of sharing. He felt Aman would start hating him if he narrated his childhood to him which weren't quite pleasant. He therefore chose to never bring them up. But today, when he finally released them, he felt a huge stone being removed from his heart and a second one taking its place. Aman! His Aman would now finally hate him for he was not a perfect man! He cried, he was weak, he was vulnerable. But to his surprise, Aman accepted him in the previous way. The hugs which Kartik didn't expect to be the same again, had even more warmth in them. Aman's presence beside him felt eternal, it felt surreal to him, but however it was, Kartik loved it! He fell in love with his small boyfriend once again.

"Aage rahiyo na pichhe rahiyo,  
Mera rahiyo yaar bass mera rahiyo.  
Aage rahiyo na pichhe rahiyo,  
Mera rahiyo yaar bass mera rahiyo."  
Sang rahiyo, sang rahiyo.  
Samjhe na duniya tu toh mujhko samajhiyo.  
Dil na samajh hain,  
dil ko kuch bhi na kahiyo!" 

The yellow crops swayed in the gentle breeze as if to agree with Kartik. And so did Aman. 

"Achha Kartik ek baat bata, tune yeh sab mujhe pehle kyun nahin bataya?"

Aman asked all of a sudden as he walked sideways with Kartik.

Kartik looked down at the red soil below their feet and then looked up at the sky.

"Ab bata bhi de. Kya itna soch raha hain?"

"Aman, tere jaisa insaan meri zindagi mein aj tak ek bhi nahin aaya. Ab jab tujhe sab pata hi hain, tu yeh bhi samajh hi gaya hoga, ki pyaar ki kami thi meri zindagi mein. Yeh ek hi cheez hain, jo mere blood mein vitamin D3 se bhi kam hain!"

Aman poked Kartik with his elbow. 

"Humesha mazak haan? Ab aage bhi bol!"

"Nobody ever loved me like you do,  
I'd love to see me from your point of view.  
Mujhe humesha se darr tha ki agar tujhe mera past pata chala, toh tu mujhse waisa pyaar nahin karega jaisa ab karta hain. Koi nahin karta tha yaar! Mujhe kabhi kabhi aisa lagta tha, ki….ki I'm not eligible to be loved. Isi liye, tujhe apne past ka hissa nahin banana chahata tha. I'd do anything but lose you. I can never afford to lose you Aman!. I am an ugly person you know. I'm not stable mentally, na hi my body looks good with all those scars and now if you would know my ugly past, wouldn't you leave me?"

Kartik completed in a breath. His palms sweated a lot as he got triggered.

"Did I leave you?"

Aman asked in response as he held Kartik's arms.

Kartik nodded in a No.

"Jab maine tujhse kaha ki I love you Kartik Singh, I meant the whole of you! The ugly you, the beautiful you, the flamboyant you, the scared you, the goofy you, the anxious you. When I accepted you as my boyfriend for life, I meant I accepted the whole of you, your past, present and your future…..if you still are willing to stick to me in the fut….."

"Aman!"

Kartik stopped Aman in between and hugged him tightly! What did he do to get someone like Aman Tripathi in his life? Was he this blessed?

"Tune soch bhi kaise liya Tripathi? Ki tujhe main kabhi jaane ka mauka doonga?"

Kartik spoke in his choked voice, as tears streamed down his cheeks for the umpteenth time since morning. But the only difference was, these were tears of happiness.

"Woh kaunsa gaana tha yaar? Tu gaata tha na kabhi kabhi!"

"Tere liye aaya main toh,  
Tere sang jaana.  
Tujh mein hi rehna main,  
Tujh mein hi khona.  
Kadi naiyon chhhod na,  
Ishq di dor na,  
Saare chhad jaave mahi, tu na chhodna!"

Kartik sang the lines as Aman buried his head in his chest, rubbing his nose into Kartik's t-shirt.

"Nahin chhodunga kabhi nahin chhodunga! Tujhe chhodke main kahan jaunga? Antariksh mein gum ho jaunga!"

"You are my shooting star, and I caught you!"

Kartik replied to Aman's example.

"Achha? Aisa kya?"

“Haan!! You are my star, chamkila tara!"

"Then you are my chandrama! Kabhi half, kabhi full, but never gone!" 

"Mama nahin hoon tera! Saare rishte bhi bhool gaya kya?"

They both laughed at this and walked the red trail back to their hostel.

"Tujhe darne ki zaroorat nahi hai Kartik! Main hoon na tere saath? Saath milkar ladenge, exam pass karenge!" 

Aman said as they entered their room. Kartik felt a little nervous seeing all those books but Aman’s words seemed to be so magical and charming that a little beam of strength started to emerge from inside him. He closed his eyes and took in a deep breath and smiled from inside-out.

“Yes! I am ready! Let's start!!”

Kartik said, rubbing his hands. He looked really excited as a small child gets excited when he sees his favourite candy. Aman looked at him and felt really happy. His goofy boyfriend was back! 

“Yes Kartik! That’s the spirit! I am proud of you my goofball!”

Aman said, hyping him even more and kissed his cheek in excitement. Kartik did not expect this. He got startled for a moment and started smiling and acting like a mad person.

“Itna sa krne pe ye gift? I can’t believe agar mai apna syllabus khatam kar loon to kya milega?!”

Kartik said, smirking and then hid his face in his palms, shyly.

“Ahem! Look who’s shy!”

Aman said, smirking and then chuckled as Kartik peeped through his fingers.

“And yes! I promise..agar tu apna syllabus time pe complete kar le...along with at least one complete revision ..ummm...mai teri ek wish poori karunga.”

Aman said, trying to make sure his goofball completes his preparation in time.

“Mai kuchh bhi maang sakta hoon kya?”

Kartik’s eyes sparkled as he asked.

“Haan baba..Kuchh bhi maang sakta hai. But only one wish. Ok?”

“Soch le… mai kuch bhi maang sakta hoon!”

“Haan babu soch liya. Kuchh bhi maang sakta hai but preparation aur revision ke baad.”

“Pakka? Aisa hai to mai abhi se padhna shuru kar dunga!”

Kartik said, as he ran towards his bed and started opening his books.

“Haan..aur yaad rahe ki har paper ke ek din pehle ki sham ko mai check karunga. And I am here if you have any doubts...ghabrana bilkul bhi nahi hai ok?”

“Ok sir! Jab bhi koi doubt hoga ya ghabrahat feel hogi to mai tujhe hug kar loonga aur tere se pooch lunga. Just don’t forget your promise.”

Kartik replied, grinning, as he lifted his head to see Aman who sat beside him on his side. Both were blushing as hell. The moment they saw each other, both started laughing. 

“Ok let me study now!”

Kartik suddenly said in a serious tone and started studying. Aman rolled his eyes at that but he was feeling really happy and proud of himself that he could finally motivate Kartik enough to be able to concentrate. Aman smiled at him who was concentrating on solving a sum and started studying himself.

Three days before the exams, Kartik started to study with a lot of determination. Aman was relieved as he found Kartik, the studious boyfriend of his, is back to his original form. He occasionally questioned Aman about any doubt he had and continued studying the whole day. Aman brought food from the mess for the two of them as he didn't want to disturb Kartik, who’s focus and concentration was so high. 

Two days of complete studying with a lot of focus, the duo barely spoke to each other about any other topic. Occasional conversations included doubts regarding the right hand thumb rule or how hard you had to blow air into a bubble maker so that the bubble remained stable. 

The night before the exam, Aman was happy that Kartik prepared really well and he could finally fulfil his goofy boyfriend’s naughty wish (ofcourse, it it was Kartik's wish, it had to be naughty enough!)

“So..Kartik!”

“Yeah..”

“Time to check your preparation! I hope tera revision ho gya hoga?”

“Haan haan! Doosra revision bhi shuru kar diya! Kyu? Kya hua?”

“Nahi! Kuchh nahi! Teri wish mangne ka time hai na!”

Aman replied, smirking.

Kartik was so immersed in mechanics and electricity that it took him a whole minute to register the meaning of Aman’s smirk.

“Abhi nahin baby! Sahi samay toh aane do! Asli samay aayega tab na mangunga. Itni jaldi bhi kya hain Jaan-e-Aman?!”

“Maine socha ki electricity padh raha hain toh thoda practically tujhe feel bhi karwa doon how it feels when current of 10 amperes run through a human body.”

“Waise main heat bhi padh raha tha. You want to make me feel 10 ampere ka current?”

Kartik asked, pulling Aman closer to his body by grabbing his waist.

“Now let me make you feel the heat of 10 joules. You will love it for sure!”

Kartik replied as he smirked.

“Light bhi padha hoga, nahin? Focus hil jaye toh image create nahin hogi! Chal padh abhi!”

Aman said, freeing himself from Kartik’s long hands.

“Pakka! Exam ke baad image banayenge!”

Saying this, Kartik got back to studying. 

The exams went by and the day of the results came as early as the wink of an eye. The two were sure that the results will be in their favour. They had worked really hard this time. But still, Kartik was feeling nervous and anxious about his result.

“Aman! Result theek to ayega na? Maine achhe se padha tha na?”

Kartik asked for the umpteenth time since the exams got over.

“Achha hi hoga babu! Tumne itne achhe se to prepare kiya tha! You will definitely be paid off for your hard work!”

Aman tried to answer patiently, though he himself was feeling tensed.

“Aaj Result hai! Aman! Aaj Result aane wala hai! Mujhe bohot darr lag raha hai yaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!”

Kartik began to shiver in fear.

“Koi baat nahi Kartik! Don’t panic. Main hoon na! Come here.”

Aman hugged Kartik and tried to cool him down. Though he himself was not calm, he managed to hide his tension behind a patient and smiling face.

“So..I am opening the laptop.” 

Aman said as he opened the laptop and internally prayed for the both of them.

“Mai nahi dekh paunga result! Bohot phatt rahi hain meri. Tu check karke mujhe bata diyo.”

Kartik said as he snuggled into Aman’s chest like a baby.

“Acha theek hai. Mai hi dekhta hoon.”

Aman rolled his eyes to concentrate on the laptop screen.

“Kartik!”

Aman called out in a cold voice. He couldn't believe what he saw.

“Fail ho gaya na main? Fail ho gaya! Shit! Ab main kya karun? Kya hoga mera? Aman…… main door Himalaya mein chala jaunga! Yeh muh main tujhe kaise dikhaun? Aj hi nikal jaunga!”

Kartik started to cry as he covered his face with his palms.

“O pagal! Kitna drama karta hai yaar tu?! You scored 375/400! That’s a rank!”

“Kya? Rank?”

Kartik stopped crying and looked at the computer screen.

“Haan, dopahar tak pata chal jayega jab sabka result nikal jayega! I love you so much!!!”

“Aur tu?”

“Mera 371 aaya! We passed with flying colours Kartik!”

It was indeed found that Kartik and Aman made it to the top 10 students who scored above 370 and had got a rank of 5 and 6 respectively!

The duo were indeed happy! Devika, Ravi and all other friends rejoiced at this victory. They danced in the evening at the very college campus and it was made into an unforgettable moment for Kartik and Aman by their common friends. 

That night, after coming back from the small party and retiring their heavy bodies to their room, both of them sat down on the bed beside each other.

“Kya pharu din tha yaar!”

Kartik sighed as he looked at Aman and the both of them laughed at that.

“Indeed!”

“Aur abhi samay bhi sahi hain!”

Kartik said, with a small smirk playing across the two corners of his lips.

“Kis cheez ke liye?”

“Itni jaldi bhool gaye, darling?”

Aman thought for a while, before he caught the hint of ‘time’.

“Achha, ab tera sahi waqt aaya? Bata. Kaunsi wish poori karni hain?”

Kartik’s smirk was now visible perfectly on his face.

“Pakka na? Mana nahin kar sakta.”

“Mana karne ke liye toh poochh nahin raha. Bata bhi de yaar ab!”

“I want a real good and amazing kiss from my world!”

“Main soch hi raha tha ki isse aage tu kuch maangega bhi nahin!”

“I will, but baad mein. Us mein der hain…..”

“Okay shut up!”

Aman turned towards Kartik. Kartik deserved it for sure. He had worked really hard for the exams and now, according to Aman’s promise, he had to fulfill Kartik’s wish.

Aman leaned in closer. 

Kartik had his eyes roaming all about Aman’s face before it came to stop at his lips. Kartik viewed Aman in a way as if the most beautiful sculpture in existence was sitting in front of him.

Aman didn’t waste anymore time. Kartik’s soft pink lips were too tempting to be resisted for long. He therefore gave in to the temptation and gently closed the distance between the two yearning pair of lips.

Kartik smiled just as he felt Aman’s lips over his. He slid his slender fingers behind Aman’s ears, the ring on his forefinger made a gentle noise as it touched the metal on Aman’s right earlobe. Both smiled at this melody against each other's lips as the two pairs moved in perfect sync.

Aman shifted more closer to Kartik, and stood up on his knees as he continued to kiss back Kartik with equal fervour. He wrapped his arms around Kartik’s neck and smiled as their noses touched at times.

Kartik shifted his hands from behind Aman’s ears to his waist now, as he hugged him closely. 

Eyes closed, heat pooling in the guts and hearts getting connected even more as the moment of passion slowly progressed. Souls were already connected as the hearts grew deeper together. They felt the speeding heartbeats against each others’ chest as they wanted to make this an unforgettable event. 

A promise fulfilled!

They separated after a long time and touched their foreheads as they smiled and breathed from the same air.

“Nainon mein paigaam jis tarah,  
Masjid mein azaan jis tarah,  
Subah hone tak jal rahe,  
Palkon mein armaan jis tarah!  
Sang rahiyo, sang rahiyo!”

Kartik sang. His eyes moistened a little at the lyrics and the perfect moment.

Aman put a small peck on his lips and then kissed the tip of Kartik’s nose.

“Aage rahiyo na pichhe rahiyo,  
Mera rahiyo yaar bass mera rahiyo….”

Aman tried to hum a little as they both threw their tired bodies on the bed and snuggled into each others’ bodies as they fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This idea of Karman in an exam stress solely goes to my dearie Harshita! She's a genius, you know! We had a blast writing this fic together and oh! We have one more chapter coming up in this one, so stay tuned for more fluff! 
> 
> And also, let us know how you like the fic! We'll be eagerly waiting for your responses!


End file.
